Seivoca Junior High School
by LucyHinata
Summary: Seivoca Junior High School. Tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak elite. Tapi bagaimana jika Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam situ sebagai angkatan ketiga? Sekolah itu tidak akan damai seperti sebelumnya lagi pastinya. / A little bit romance inside / Chapter 1 published. Incomplete. Chapter 2 is coming soon. / Read&Review please.


**DISCLAIMER :**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

**BOOK 1 : 7th GRADE**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Perkenalan**

Seivoca Junior High School. Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui nama sekolah paling terkenal itu. Sekolah tersebut telah menjadikan murid-muridnya sukses dan sebagian besar terkenal di bidangnya masing-masing. Sekarang Seivoca Junior High School sedang melaksanakan pendaftaran untuk tahun ajaran baru 2012/2013. Dan angkatan ke 3 yang akan masuk tahun ajaran baru ini akan sangat menarik...

"RIN!" _well_, siapa lagi yang akan seheboh itu kalau bukan Len Kagamine? Rin Kagamine menatap sahabat baiknya sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak tersebut dengan malas. Entah apa yang membuat mereka menjadi dekat. Menurut Rin, salah satu faktornya adalah nama depan mereka yang sama. Kagamine.

"Ada apa, Len Kagamine? Tidakkah kau diajari untuk tidak berteriak...DI TEMPAT UMUM?" seru Rin yang sudah kesal setengah mati tepat di telinga Len.

"Rin...Kamu...Tega..." Len memasang tampang pura-pura sedihnya yang sudah sangat dihafal oleh Rin, Rin hanya mendengus tidak tega. Harus ia akui bahwa Len sangat tampan.

"Baik..." omongan Rin terputus kala ia mendengar suara perempuan berambut biru dengan model ponytail di sebelahnya.

"Hei, dua dari empat kagamine!" cengirnya tanpa merasa bersalah telah memutuskan obrolan kedua sahabat itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maksudmu dengan empat kagamine?" Len mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ia mulai bingung. Sementara Rin hanya diam dan memperhatikan perempuan itu dari atas sampai bawah karena merasa ia pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Ah iya aku lupa! Perkenalkan, aku Hatsune Miku! Kalian Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len kan?" sepertinya Miku merupakan orang yang sangat ceria.

"Itu kami. Hm, kau belum menjelaskan apa yang kau maksud dengan empat kagamine." Rin tersenyum singkat lalu memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

"Ah, kalian belum tahu ya? Selain kalian, ada dua orang yang bernama depan Kagamine lagi." katanya masih dengan senyum ceria di dan Len berpandangan satu sama lain. Ternyata nama Kagamine sangat pasaran. Mereka hanya dapat _sweatdrop_.

"Ah itu mereka! Hei, dua Kagamine dari empat Kagamine!" Miku menghampiri mereka sambil berlari-lari kecil. Sama seperti halnya Len dan Rin, mereka juga sepasang. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan sama lagi seperti Len dan Rin, mereka tampak kebingungan ketika mendengar pernyataan gadis yang bernama Miku itu yang berbunyi, "dua dari empat Kagamine". Len dan Rin segera mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Siapa kau? Dan siapa kalian?" oh, ternyata cowok ini angkuh juga.

"Ah iya, perkenalkan! Namaku Hatsune Miku!" Miku tersenyum ceria sementara cowok itu beralih menatap penasaran gadis berambut kuning dan berpita putih besar di kepalanya yang berada di belakang Miku dan juga sedang berada di sebelah laki-laki berambut kuning yang dikuncir satu sedikit ke belakang.

"Kagamine Rin." Rin menyebutkan namanya saat dia merasa diperhatikan oleh cowok yang belum diketahui namanya itu. Dan tersirat ekspresi terkejut dari cowok itu.

"Kagamine?" cowok itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Len. "Dan jangan bilang, kalau namamu juga Kagamine." Len hanya mengangkat bahu tanda ia tidak peduli.

"Tapi namaku Kagamine Len.". Dan sekarang yang cewek juga ikut tercengang.

"A-ano... N-namaku Kagamine Lenka dan kakak kembarku ini Kagamine Rinto. S-senang berkenalan dengan kalian..." Lenka tersenyum dengan tidak menyembunyikan sifatnya yang pemalu itu.

"Wow! _Cool_. Kita berempat memiliki nama depan yang sama. Ah tapi kalau aku dan Lenka karena kami berdua merupakan saudara kembar. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian saudara kembar juga?" Rin menatap malas sahabatnya satu itu dan dibalas dengan mata berbinar-binar dan tidak lupa senyuman antusias yang hampir selalu menghiasi wajah sahabatnya itu.

_"Oke, sebentar lagi dia akan mulai..."_ batin Rin.

"Aku dan Rin bukan saudara kembar. Kita adalah sahabat dari kecil sejak kelas 1 sd! Ah iya iya, dulu pertama kali kita berkenalan saat dia terlambat pada hari pertama masuk sekolah." Len tersenyum lebar saat mengingat masa itu.

"Kita. Bukan hanya aku, Len. Kau mengarang cerita saja." Rin mendengus dan menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia berpura-pura ngambek. Len tertawa dan mencubit pipi Rin pelan dan membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"Lalu setelah itu, kita berkenalan dan akhirnya menjalani kehidupan dan aib-aib bersama-sama." Len nyaris berteriak saat menyadari buku yang sedari tadi dipegang Rin telah melayang ke arahnya.

"Apa...maksudmu...dengan...aib?" Rin mengeluarkan aura gelapnya. Oke, sekarang giliran Rinto, Lenka dan Miku yang _sweatdrop_.

"_Well,_ aku...tidak sengaja!" Len berlari dengan gaya kekanak-kanakannya sementara Rin hanya mendengus kesal. Rinto memperhatikan Rin dengan seksama. 6 huruf terlintas di kepalanya. Cantik.

"Kenapa kau?" Rin menghentikan lamunan Rinto yang sedari tadi melihat ke arahnya.

"E-eh, a-ano...i-itu..." Rinto tergagap sementara Len menatap Rinto dengan tajam.

"Ah kau suka dengan Ri..." Miku yang tadinya hendak menggoda Rinto seketika berhenti saat ia melihat seorang cowok dengan rambut biru dan sedang memakan es krim vanilla miliknya masuk ke halaman sekolah Seivoca Junior High School yang merupakan tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak baru yang sudah diterima di situ.

"Ah, acaranya belum mulai ya?" katanya memulai pembicaraan. Dia melambaikan tangannya kepada wanita separuh baya yang kelihatan seperti ibunya. Terlihat wanita tersebut memasuki suatu ruangan yang baru dipenuhi oleh sedikit orangtua siswa yang telah datang seperti mereka semua yang sedang mengobrol di halaman sekolah.

"A-ah, belum kok, masih sedikit anaknya..." Miku terkekeh dan mukanya sudah merah seperti udang rebus. Rin menyadari hal itu dan seketika terlintas hal yang cukup jahil di kepalanya.

"Miku-chan..." Rin tersenyum jahil. Dan Miku merinding merasakan hawa tidak enak dari Rin.

"I-iya?" Miku menoleh pelan-pelan ke arah Rin yang sudah memotret dirinya. Dan ekstra foto cowok yang baru datang tersebut di belakang Miku.

"Eh? Aku ikut terfoto ya? Ah semoga itu bukan foto aib. Ah ngomong-ngomong kenalkan, namaku Kaito. Kaito Shion." katanya tersenyum manis yang membuat Miku meleleh dan melupakan foto Rin tadi.

"A-aku Hatsune Miku dan empat orang ini sama-sama bernama depan Kagamine. Yang ini namanya Rin, di sebelahnya bernama Len, lalu itu Rinto dan di sebelahnya adalah adik Rinto yang bernama Lenka" kata Miku sambil menunjuk satu persatu dari para Kagamine. Rin hanya mengangguk datar, Len dan Rinto tesenyum lebar karena ada seorang cowok lagi yang akan memasuki kelompok mereka, dan Lenka hanya tersenyum senang karena ia akan memiliki banyak teman di sini.

"Yo semuanya! Ah sudah lumayan banyak ternyata yang datang. Aku Gumi Megpoid! Panggil saja Gumi!" kejutan berikutnya. Gadis berambut hijau sebahu dengan kacamata google di rambutnya datang dengan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"_Well, another weird person." _batin Rin. Seorang cewek lain sedang berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Luka Megurine. Model majalah yang sedang tenar karena kecantikannya.

... Tunggu...

Apa?...

Tidak salah...?

"Kau... LUKA MEGURINE?!" semuanya terkejut. Termasuk Rin.

"Itu aku." katanya tersenyum singkat dan lanjut makan sandwich yang kelihatannya berisi salmon...oh bukan salmon. Tuna.

"Ah Luka ini teman baikku sejak kecil. Benar begitu kan, Luka?" Gumi memukul bagian punggung Luka dengan keras. Luka melotot ke arahnya dan Gumi hanya dapat tersenyum lebar tanpa merasa bersalah. Sedikitpun.

"Hmm...agak tidak mudah dipercaya ya" Kaito memulai pembicaraan kembali setelah suasananya _awkward_. Semuanya mengangguk dengan antusias tanda setuju. Sangat setuju.

"Hei apa acara untuk orangtua belum dimulai?" tanya seseorang dari arah pintu masuk. Seorang cowok yang kelihatannya normal untuk tidak bergabung bersama Len. Semuanya menggeleng. Karena acara untuk orangtua baru akan dimulai setelah semuanya telah berkumpul.

"Ah begitu." sejauh ini dia tampak normal. Namun semuanya terhenti saat pandangan matanya tertuju pada Luka.

"LUKA MEGURINE! Kok bisa ada disini? Ah dewi fortuna berpihak padaku. Aku bisa satu sekolah dengan model favoritku. Mimpi apa aku semalam? Ah aku Mikuo Hatsuna. Abis ini boleh minta tanda tangan, foto, nomor handphone berhubung kita akan satu sekolah, terus alamat rumah, dan lain-lain?" katanya sambil mengeluarkan handphone Samsung Galaxy S4 miliknya dan mulai memotret Luka Megurine. Oke, semuanya _sweatdrop_.

"Tidak jauh lebih parah dari Len. Kalian semua cocok dijadikan satu." kata Rin sambil menghela nafas begitu menyadari masa-masa SMP nya akan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh.

"Kau juga." bisik Len pelan.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Rin melotot tajam ke arah Len.

"Ah tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Itu tadi ada Doraemon lagi terbang pake baling-baling bambu." katanya sambil _nyengir_.

"Sekalian aja ada Shinchan terbang naik mobil terbangnya Minky Momo." kata Rin menggerutu sebal. Semua orang disitu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kedua sahabat itu bertengkar.

"Ah kurasa hampir semua sudah berkumpul di sini." sahut seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut ikal berwarna merah dan dikuncir dua dan membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah dia dan beberapa anak lain yang baru saja selesai melambaikan tangannya kepada orangtua-orangtua mereka.

"Yaa, kau benar Teto. Dan mereka terlihat sudah dekat satu sama lain. Fufufu ini akan menjadi 3 tahun yang menarik..." lanjut gadis di sebelahnya yang berambut kuning sepinggang dan dikuncir satu ke samping kanan yang diketahui setelahnya bernama Akita Neru.

"Hei, ada Luka Megurine di situ! Namaku mirip dengannya. Hanya beda satu huruf. Dia Luka dan aku Luki!" kata cowok yang ternyata bernama Luki Meguri itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa ada terong dijual di sekitar sini? Aku lapar..." sahut seorang cowok berambut ungu panjang dan diketahui sangat menyukai terong.

"Tidak ada lah. Dasar bodoh." lanjut gadis berambut merah sepundak lebih sedikit yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ah, aku dikatai bodoh. Kau jahat Miki! Hei Piko, bela aku." balas cowok terong itu kepada Miki.

"Gakupo, kau itu cowok atau bukan sih?" cowok berambut silver yang agak mirip cewek bernama Piko itu mengayunkan flashdisk miliknya di udara.

"Oh iya, aku cowok. Aku tidak boleh kalah oleh cewek. Sekarang kan sudah ada emansipasi laki-laki!" balasnya berapi-api.

"Emansipasi wanita. Dasar bodoh." Miki kembali mengatainya bodoh. Kemudian Gakupo merenung di pojokan.

"Kalian...sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?" Rin bertanya kepada mereka yang sedang saling mengata-ngatai.

"Oh kita baru kenal hari ini. Tadi kita ketemu dulu di depan soalnya. Jadi kenalan dulu. Tapi kalo Miki dan Gakupo berbeda. Mereka sepupuan soalnya." Teto menjelaskan dengan tenang dan Neru mengiyakan dengan cara mengangguk-angguk. Mereka mengenalkan diri masing-masing dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan tempat berkumpulnya orangtua siswa-siswi.

_"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini. Mari kita mulai acara pertemuan kita pada siang hari ini." _suara Kiyoteru-sensei menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Well, untuk angkatan kita ada 15 orang nih?" Rinto melihat ke sekelilingnya walaupun pada akhirnya pandangannya tetap tertumbuk pada Rin. Len menyadari hal itu dan tetap melotot tajam.

"Satu angkatan kan cuma ada satu kelas. Wajar dong kalo dikit." Piko membuka suaranya. Semuanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Yak! Pokoknya kita akan membuat 3 tahun ini menjadi tidak terlupakan!" Miku bersorak dengan cerianya dan diikuti sorakan lanjutan dari Kaito dan Len. Oke, mereka berdua sudah mulai menunjukkan kekompakan mereka yang nantinya akan sangat merepotkan Rin.

Well. Kita lihat nanti.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Rin : "Apa maksud Writer-san dengan aib-aib itu hah?!"

Writer : "Emm... I-itu..."

Len : "Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak normal' saat kau menunjuk Mikuo?"

Writer : "Eh... I-itu kan..."

Gakupo : "Kenapa aku kebagian peran bodoh disini?"

Miki : "Memang kau bodoh."

Gakupo : *pundung di pojokan*

Writer : "M-maaf..."

Mikuo : "Aku cool. Tidak pantas mendapat peran seperti itu."

*kemudian semuanya beli baskom buat muntah termasuk writer-san*

* * *

Oke, chapter 1 finished~~ tunggu chapter 2 nya yaaa~~ READ & REVIEW PLEASEEE! XD


End file.
